


Goodnight New York

by Skylark



Series: SASO 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Anxiety, Business Trip, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: It's not even the first business trip Asahi has gone on, though it is the farthest.





	Goodnight New York

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Prompt:](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12053481#cmt12053481) "Goodnight New York" by Vienna Teng.

Suga pulls his scarf a little higher up over his mouth and says, "Well, goodbye then."  
  
His voice does not shake. It does not. He doesn't have a poker face and his life often feels like it's two steps from crumbling, but at least he can crush the waver in his voice. He doesn't want to make Asahi worry more than he already does.  
  
Except Asahi with all his quietness has always been able to see right through Suga, and now is no exception. He pauses for a moment, searching Suga's face, before he reaches out and tugs the scarf down. The gesture exposes Suga's mouth and how tightly he's pressed it shut to keep his lips from trembling. Asahi frowns a little and Suga blinks hard, forces his mouth into a smile.  
  
Asahi's frown deepens. He doesn't think his smile has worked.  
  
Asahi's hand releases the scarf and drifts upward, pressing a gentle thumb against Suga's lips. He applies gentle pressure until Suga's lips separate, the bloodless pale of them blooming into a vivid pink. Suga takes in a shaky breath.  
  
"I'm sad too," Asahi whispers. "You don't have to carry that for both of us."  
  
For a moment they just look at each other. Suga can feel his lips tingling as circulation returns to them; he wishes despite himself that they were tingling for some other reason, but Asahi has never been one for public intimacy. Still, he can't stop himself from reaching forward and grabbing fistfuls of Asahi's long coat, feeling the roughness of the felted wool against his fingers. Asahi bows his head and lets him, their foreheads nearly touching.  
  
"It's not a long time," Suga says, and he's not sure who he's trying to reassure. "Just a few months. Five months."  _Almost half a year._  
  
"We can video call," Asahi says.  
  
"Yeah." It's not even the first business trip Asahi has gone on, though it is the farthest. Suga tries for a quip: "Send me a postcard from New York. Hey, who knows, maybe I'll come visit you."  
  
Asahi's eyes widen. "I'd like that," he says.  
  
"I'll come for Christmas," Suga says, a plan suddenly forming. "Sounds romantic, right?"  
  
Asahi's slow smile is like watching the sun rise, and an answering warmth rises in his throat. "Yeah," he agrees, their faces close enough that their breaths mingle, as close to a kiss as Asahi is comfortable with in public. "It'll be nice to look forward to."  
  
Asahi goes through the gate and Suga waves every time he glances back, until his broad back vanishes from sight.   
  
\--  
  
Fourteen hours later Suga's phone rings in the middle of the night. "Hello?"  
  
"I just landed," Asahi says, his quiet voice worn thin with exhaustion. "Sorry if I woke you."  
  
"I wasn't asleep," Suga says. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight anyway, not with every routine disrupted, with the bed colder than he's used to now. "How was the flight?"  
  
"Long," Asahi says, and then hesitates. "I have to go, I'm calling from a pay phone."  
  
"I'm glad you called," Suga bursts out.  
  
"I knew you'd be worrying," Asahi says, and Suga's laugh is tired.  
  
"Get some rest, Asahi."  
  
"You too," is the returning murmur. "Good night, Suga."  
  
"Good night, good night," Suga replies, and presses a kiss to the phone that makes Asahi laugh at the sound.  
  
The relief of hearing Asahi's voice makes him realize how tired he really is. He lies back in bed eyes drifting closed, muscles finally relaxing.   
  
He'll have to look up flights to New York later, he thinks, tomorrow, when he wakes up.


End file.
